Happier Times
by WizzoMaFizzo
Summary: Uploaded by request. Mandarin based. Advice for improvement plzkthnx. n.n'


_It's too dark in here..._

_It has been far too long since I was jailed. What could Skeleton King have in mind?_

_More clones... that is a possibility._

Mandarin laid against the back wall of the small cell he had been placed in. The formless had left him inside some time ago. He had attempted many times to pummel his way through the bone-like bars, but they had the distinctly un-bone like property of immediately regenerating after each blow from his gigantic arms. It proved to be an excersise in futility, and he had realized quickly that there was no breaking out. He was on the Skeleton King's terms.

The last he had seen of him, a scant few hours ago, he had stood before him in anger, his cloning of the boy having failed, and his replacement ready to go. He had been with nothing to do but reminisce. To think of how his life had curbed so horribly in the span of... how long? An hour? Two? All because... because...

_The boy... the hairless monkey!_

That boy... he seemed to be at the root of all of Mandarin's problems. His fault that he was defeated by the monkey team. His fault for this mutation. His fault that he had been replaced so easily, as if he were but the Skeleton King's plaything. All the fault of the boy.

And the bone monarch, of course. He lived up to his cruel reputation, if nothing else. He was far more sinister than any creature he had encountered with the Hyper Force.

_And thus, we come back to my earliest memories... strange what you think of at times like this. _

_The Hyper Force... they've improved since I left them. They were... adequate, before. I'd almost be proud of them, if they had not been so devoted to the old mission. Why do they not recognize their authority? Shuggazoom... a city of peons, grown dependent on us. Not even a decent police force... laughable military... they needed us. They still do. Too complacent..._

--

For as long as he could remember, protecting the fools of Shuggazoom had been his life's work. He grew to hate their dependency. Their lacking organization. A utopian society that simply wasn't ready for any kind of conflict. How could they be satisfied with that?

The more important question, one Mandarin had once asked himself each night, was why HE was. He laid awake at night many times, lulled by Otto snoring gently in the next room, and searched his mind for an answer. He felt compelled to protect Shuggazoom, no matter how little he thought they deserved protection.

He simply... did. He always had. No matter how far back he thought. He remembered waking up in his tube, the other members of the Hyperforce rising groggily with him. (Nova, he thought, looked distant that day. It is possible she, too, felt that something was wrong. They had no memories beyond each of the other's names. Only he and Nova had seemed concerned with this.)

Defending Shuggazoom seemed a natural choice. They devoted themselves to protecting Shuggazoom with nary a thought. It was as if they had always done so.

--

_I never did understand... I only broke free. I broke away from that mockery of a destiny. But the others... the fools._

_They were satisfied with their toil. Satisfied enough to condemn me for wanting more._

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly. Two formless appeared, the bars dissolving before them. Mandarin scowled, but allowed them to bring his huge mass to his feet, and escort him... wherever he was to go now. Resisting wasn't worth the grief he would be recieving from the Skeleton King. He may have the chance to appeal for mercy, for now.

--

The Skeleton King's throne room remained as grand as ever, and the figure seated in his throne cut a menacing figure, staff high, and glaring with those familiar eyes.

Upon his release from the grip of the Formless, Mandarin began his appeal immediately. "My lord. I-"  
The monarch quieted him with a wave. "Be silent."  
"But-"  
"Defiant as always..." he hissed, in his wraithlike voice.  
"As... always? Master I have always served you fai-"

The king raised a bony hand in what Mandarin assumed to be a gesture for silence. In one deft motion, Mandarin's huge mass was lifted from the floor by his neck.

"All this time... it still works. My machine worked better than I had thought... or perhaps you are simply a fool."  
"Glllkk!"  
The evil king squeezed Mandarin's neck harder, somehow, carrying his bulk to the pit of ooze that occupied the center of the throne room.  
"I can read your thoughts. You don't know what I speak of... allow me to grant you the insight. You can die with that knowledge, if nothing more.

He tapped his staff once on the ground, staring intently, almost _through_ Mandarin. As if he were staring into his mind. It lasted for but moment, however. Realization struck the orange monkey like a bullet. His small eyes grew wider in shock.

"Gkk…Y..You're-"

The Skeleton King. Lord of his dark citadel, benevolent alchemist, tyrant, and father figure of Shuggazoom's greatest protectors; cast his first child into the pit.

--

Mandarin felt himself sink for quite a while, but he was confused as to why he did not seem to die. He was certain he should've been out of oxygen by now. He wasn't breathing… this defied explanation. It was almost as if it were the ooze itself sustaining him, somehow. It seemed impossible, but it did give him time to mull over his revelation…

_The Alchemist. That's what was missing. Nova knew it too… our old friend. Our reason for protecting Shuggazoom. Our… master? No, that's not quite it. Father… that was his function._

_I've been a fool. He was a friend. A friend to all of us, and to the city. That was why I did it despite my… distaste. I did it because…_

--

"You're up here again, I see."

A man who appeared to be about in his thirties stood atop a large robot overlooking a nearby city. For a time, he had been watching the citizens go about their lives. Peaceful, happy, almost childlike in it's innocence, despite the adults who populated it. As he had watched, his "child" had snuck up on him. A monkey, and a strangely discolored one at that. Orange furred… with red, beady eyes.

The man smiled at the sight of him. "Mandarin. You've caught me again! I was just admiring the city. It shines at this time of day, you know."

"I do not understand why you're so enamored with it. They think you're mad, you know. They all do." Mandarin looked at the same scene, but saw it with only contempt.  
"Do not judge them harshly, Mandarin. They are peaceful. Unused to… unusual things. You may not wish to admit it. But… we don't quite fit the norm. An alchemist and a genetically altered monkey… to see from their point of view, we _are_ just the crazy hermit and his pet."  
"Well… perhaps they should be taught to adapt. I've seen them just as you have. Too afraid to learn."

The Alchemist smiled, ruffling an indignant Mandarin's fur. "No... You haven't seen them quite the way I have… You see sloths. I see something more."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Shuggazoom is a peaceful world. It lacks defense, however. It would be quite a shame if anything to happen to it. It needs… defense. I love this land, and I wish to help it. I have just the thing too."  
"This robot you've built? Surely you-"

The Alchemist's serene look cut Mandarin's words off in his mouth. "Not just the robot. You'll see."

Mandarin stared fervently; the Alchemist now had the look of a child about to surprise his parents. He seemed as giddy as one of his calm nature could be.

--

_That was when he began work on the Hyperforce… he wished only to protect the world he loved. And I tried to…_

_It was because of the memory erase. He was the one who steered me in the right direction. He always did… I did nothing out of love for Shuggazoom. It was love for him… Old friend…_

The ooze still surrounded him, and still did not suffocate him. A strange magical property. Torture, perhaps?

Maybe a few final moments to come to terms… Skeleton King was the Alchemist, after all. Yes… another memory. He knew what he was becoming. That had been why he erased the monkey's memories. To protect them. What child could kill it's father?

_No… that isn't right. He's dead. The Skeleton King didn't come from the Alchemist I knew… he is dead and gone. I can only hope the others realize this. Nova… sister… you need this knowledge most of all… _

It didn't matter now, at any rate.

--

It was a year after their talk on the hill that the Alchemist finished his work. For another year, the Hyperforce would protect Shuggazoom from many small threats. And it would be one more year before the benevolent Alchemist of Shuggazoom would learn of his destiny. Mandarin remembered the day of their memory wipe.

His father stood on the very same hill, overlooking the very same city.  
"Worried, are you?"

"Mandarin. Good evening."

"You didn't answer, you're worried about… about what is happening…that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"…" The Alchemist turned to face his first, and closest child. "I know you will all do what is right. I must erase your memories, however. I don't want you to have to know… I will place a suggestion spell on all of you. You will carry on protecting Shuggazoom, you will simply do it without me there."

"You're still dodging my question. I don't like to see you this way…is there nothing else you can think to do?"

"I am afraid there isn't, little one." The Alchemist sighed heavily, returning his gaze to the city as the sun began to set. "But I am not worried for myself. I've done what I wished with this life. I believe all of you will continue to protect Shuggazoom well in my absence… and protect it well from my presence."

"That is… very noble of you... but why, then? If you have no regrets…"

For a second time, the Alchemist remained silent, for a moment. "I am worried for you, Mandarin."  
"Me?"  
"I fear that when your memories of me are gone, you will revert to your old ways. You were so contemptuous of those you saw as uneducated. Sometimes, one can't help but worry, I suppose."  
"…"

Mandarin's head lowered in thought. The idea of losing all the Alchemist had taught. Everything. It snapped the situation into perspective suddenly. No amount of his learned technique, his knowledge, wisdom, none would stop… was destiny the word for something so horrible?

He came forward, and did a most un-Mandarin-like thing. One paw extended, gesturing for the Alchemist to take it. He shook it once, then twice, and let go. A token of affection was rare, coming from the orange monkey.

It meant more to the Alchemist than anything.

"I will try not to."  
"Thank you, little one."

--

_I couldn't keep my promise to you… Arrogance was always a failing of mine, wasn't it?_

_Not the boy's fault... mine. My problems are my own burden... Well, were my own burden._

The surrounding ooze seemed to suddenly lose it's life-sustaining properties. Almost as if it sensed that he was…

_Ready._

_I think I'm finally ready. What I've done is unforgivable… but I have my closure… maybe I'll catch a glimpse of you on the other side._

_Yes… Thad be nice… old friend…_

The inky black surrounding him closed in, and he was gone.

fin.

--

Annnnd… done.

I've been in journalism for well over two years now, but I've always done straight news reporting, never creative writing. Thought I'd try my hand at it. I think it's okay, but I'm not sure about the characterization. It's hard to redeem bad guys.

This whole thing was inspired by about two seconds of animation. In the episode where the monkey team learns the truth abot who the Skeleton King is, there's a flashback to their creation. While the other monkeys are in the tubes, Mandarin pops up next to the Alchemist with a big smile on his face.

Inspiration is weird.

WIZZO OVER. TIRED IS VERY YES.


End file.
